Ballad
Ballad is the tenth episode of Glee's first season. The episode shows the Glee club split into pairs to sing ballads to one another. Rachel is paired with Will and develops a crush on him. Finn and Quinn's parents learn that Quinn is pregnant, and she moves in with Finn and his mother when her own parents throw her out. Puck reveals to Mercedes that he is the father of Quinn's baby. (Sue does not appear in this episode.) Synopsis Open with Will telling the gang they must perform at least on ballad at his year's sectional competition. They will use random pairings and work on singing to the partner. Will gets paired with Rachel, who wants to sing "Endless Love." During the duet Rachel begins falling for Will. While trying on her dress for the Chastity Ball, Quinn's mother notices it's no longer fitting her. Quinn's father pops into the room and tells Quinn he wants to have Finn over for dinner. Rachel brings Will a gift, which sets off further alarm bells that she may have a crush on him. Will tells Emma the story of Suzy Pepper, a student from two years earlier who fell hard for Will. She also gave him a novelty gift and ended up calling his home in the middle of the night. When Will finally was honest with Suzy she ended up eating a super-hot chili pepper and having to be taken to the hospital. Emma suggest Will let Rachel down easy with a song. Finn has been paired with Kurt and is having trouble singing, given all the things on his mind. He is bothered that his daughter may never know who he is. Kurt, who still has a thing for Finn, suggests Finn try to sing away all of his problems. Finn performs "I'll Stand By You." Carole catches him singing to an ultrasound. He breaks down and tells her Quinn is pregnant. Quinn is furious Finn told his mother and is worried it might come back to her parents. Via voiceover Kurt tells us that he is "madly in love with Finn" and is helping him so Finn will come crying to Kurt when Quinn inevitably blows him off. With Emma in the room, Will sings a mash-up of "Dont Stand So Close to Me" and "Young Girl." Instead of listening to the lyrics, Rachel stares star-struck at Will, as does Emma. Kurt helps Finn look through his dead father's nice clothes. With Kurt's mother having passed away as well, the two bond over losing a parent. Finn is worried about meeting Quinn's parents and Kurt suggests he sing to them. Will returns home to find Rachel has made dinner. Realizing Rachel had a thing for her husband, Terri allowed her to cook and clean their house. Will drives Rachel home. On the way she tries to sing him "Crush," but he cuts her off after a few bars. She tells him she's not interested in high school boys and has her "sights set much higher." The next day, Suzy corners Rachel in the hall and tells her to stay away from Will. When Mercedes tells Puck the club wants to sing a ballad to Finn and Quinn, he blurts out that he is actually the father of her baby. Mercedes tell him it doesn't matter, that Quinn has made her choice and he owes her staying out of the picture. At dinner, Finn begins to get nervous when Quinn's father makes a toast. He excuses himself and calls Kurt for help. He heads back out and sings "(You're) Having My Baby" to the whole family. Quinn's parents sit Finn and Quinn down. Quinn's father is so disappointed he kicks her out of house. Quinn is upset that her mother must have known that she was knocked up but did nothing out of fear of what Quinn's father would say. Finn brings Quinn to his own home and his mother tells her she can stay with them as long as she needs to. Suzy tells Rachel that after two years of psychotherapy she's learned that girls like them select crushes who will never like them back in order to re-affirm their low self esteem. Rachel tells Will she knows they will never be more than teacher-student. She brings flowers as an apology and was going to sing "Sorry." Will assures her that someday a boy will come along who will like her for who she is. Finn tells Kurt he thinks it's good that everything with Quinn and her parents is out in the open. Kurt tells Finn his song was going to be "I Honestly Love You." The Glee kids sit Finn and Quinn down and sing "Lean On Me" in order to show them how they feel. During the song Puck and Quinn glance knowingly at one another. Kurt meanwhile gives Finn the "call me" sign, which causes Finn to look nervously taken aback. Featured Music * "Endless Love" by Diana Ross and Lionel Richie. Sung by Will and Rachel. * "I'll Stand By You" by The Pretenders. Sung by Finn. * "Don't Stand So Close To Me/Young Girl" by The Police and Gary Puckett & The Union Gap. Sung by Will. * "Crush" by Jennifer Paige. Sung by Rachel. * "(You're) Having My Baby" by Paul Anka. Sung by Finn. * "Lean on Me" by Bill Withers. Sung by New Directions. Category:Episodes